


Famous singer

by diaryoflife12



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaryoflife12/pseuds/diaryoflife12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is a singer & iris is a waitress at a diner restaurant</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story i don't know if i want to turn it into a story

Monday to Wednesday Barry always sings at his favorite place the jazz bug is what they like to call it. He was an amazing singer everyone love the most but tonight he felt somewhat different. He felt as if he needed a break so that's exactly what he did.

Barry sat at one of his favorite diner to eat since he hasn't ate until breakfast this morning. He read the menu trying to decide what he wanted to eat. He scans through the menu with his eyes until he knew what he wanted to have.

He begins to pick what he wanted to eat and drink until he heard a soft voice.

"Hi, I'm iris west I'll be your waitress this evening." He looks up at her feeling himself getting nervous a bit. She was beautiful. "What can I get for you?" She asked, looking at him.  
He began to stare at her, but snap out of it to order his food. "Uh, um yeah, let me get some fries with a burger with no tomato also a side of Sprite to drink." For one thing you should know about Barry is that he hated tomatoes. His mother always had him eat it in his salad every time he tried to take it out.

"Ok, I'll be back with everything." Iris took the menu from him with a smile on his face then walked away.

He watches her walked away wishing he would grab her so they could talk. He was surprised she didn't know who he was, I mean he even thought she would be screaming by now.

He sat there thinking Who is she? She very beautiful. He was in his thoughts when his phone rang. He picks his phone up from the table and answer it.

"Hello, Barry speaking."

"Barry, it's Cisco I just wanted to remind you that you have an interview tomorrow with access Hollywood at 9 in the morning." Cisco told him.

Barry nods, listening to him. "Alright, I'll be there."

While Barry was on the phone Iris got a some drinks together to put on the tray to give to the customers.

"Oh my god is that Barry Allen!?" Her co-worker scream a little. Iris looks at her like she crazy. "Who?"

"Iris come on Barry Allen the singer the girls LOVE HIM." Linda said, turning Iris around to see him.

"Oh him. I took his order tonight." Iris grabs the tray in her hands holding it carefully.

"Girl, he cute shoot you lucky." She chuckles walking away from her going to his table.

She got to his table giving him his drink and straw. "Here is your sprite sir."

"Please call me Barry." He looks up at her with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Ok Barry food would be right with you." She was about to turn around when he grab her by her hand.

Turning around they both stare at each other to see who said what or he and she said.

"Wait, I-I was wondering if you like to sit with me like you know talk and stuff." His voice sounded stutter and nervous.

Iris acknowledges their hand almost making her cheeks turn red a little bit. "Well, I do get off work in a few I- sure I'll join you." Barry nod letting go her hand.

She went about her way going straight back to work while he ate his food in peace. Pretty soon iris finally off work that she felt tired like she could sleep on the job.

She hangs up her apron before walking her away to Barry table. She got to his table sitting across from him.

"Food was that good, huh?" Iris giggle starring at him.

"The food good." Barry nods his head.

They sat there talking about a whole bunch of stuff not just his personal life or his famous life. Barry opens up the check book putting his money in it then closed it.

"I will come here again." He told her.

"Good." Iris couldn't help but see how cute he was. She thought to herself that he seems like this nice, shy, nerdy guy. We all know she loves the shy type of guys.

Barry gave the check to the waitress before he could step away from them completely.

"What you doing tonight?" He asked, nicely.

She raised her eyebrow staring at him. "Nothing why?"

"Would you like to go to an event with me?"

"Hmmm tell you what, give me a call in three hours and you will know my answer." She wrote down her number and name on the notepad then pass it to him.

They both got up from their seat ready to walked out this diner. Both steps out together walking side by side while Barry thought to himself I like a challenge.

He could see him and Iris more together hanging out in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back maybe. I decided to write again :)

Barry pace back and forth didn't know if he should really call her I mean the number she wrote back at the diner was her real number. For a moment he thought it would be a fake number but it wasn't. He wanted to call her even though he might sound like an idiot talking to her over the phone.

He just finishes his interview with access Hollywood and he thought he did great even though he was nervous. He sat down on the couch thinking if he should call her now or later but the event is tonight.

"If you don't stop being in dream land and just call the girl." His friend Cisco said, looking at him.

He sighs picking up his cell phone to dial her number into his phone. Putting his phone to his ear, he waited for a second until he heard a voice from the phone.

"Hello?" Her sweet voice said through the phone.

"Iris hi It's Barry the guy you met at the diner." He said, clearing his throat.

"Oh, hi yes I remember." She said. "You call to hear my answer huh?" She chuckles a bit.

He thought her voice sound sweet and calming. Cisco tries so hard not laugh at how Barry was being, He wishes he had popcorn to watch his friend make a fool out of himself.

"Yeah, I am actually." Barry had a smile on his face.

He heard voices in the background while he looks at Cisco telling him it was time for them to go. He got up getting his stuff before walking out the door. He hooks up his headphones to his phone, then put his headphones in his ears while holding his phone in his hand.

"Barry, I would say yes, I'll go with you to this event." Barry couldn't stop smiling when she said yes. He was excited and happy at the same time.

"One question what should I wear?" She asked.

Barry got into the passenger seat of his car while Cisco drove his car. He buckles up trying to answer her at the same time. "Wear a dress, but nothing too fancy." He told her. "Send me your address and be ready at eight."

"Okay, see you soon." She said.  
.  
"See you soon." He hangs up the phone taking one his earpiece out of his left ear.

"You sure you want to do this? I mean you haven't gone out with a girl after what happened that time." Cisco said, glancing at him then at the red light.

"Yes Cisco, you said i had to get back out there beside I'm over my ex remember." Barry said, looking at him. "We didn't last so I think it's about time i try dating again."

Cisco nod his head, listening to him talk while driving straight to his house to get ready for tonight.

Later that night, Iris was in her room getting dressed after taking a shower and getting herself ready for this event. She felt super nervous, but had a good feeling about tonight.

She finishes getting dress when someone knocks on her door. She glances seeing it was only Linda her roommate.

"I'm already dressed you may come in." She said, fixing her red dress she was wearing for tonight before putting her cute black heels on her feet.

Linda came in checking her out. "Look at you, Told you you look hot Iris." She smile, taking her phone out to take a picture of her.

Iris pose for the picture, then went to go fix her hair and make up on her face. After finishing getting ready, she heard a knock at the door.

"Ahhh! He here." Linda squeal excitedly.

"Linda, behave I'll be back." She chuckles, grabbing her purse that had her keys and cell phone in it. She headed straight to the door out of her room, but stop to catch her breathe.

"It will be fine." She whispers to herself.

Iris opens the door, seeing Barry looking handsome as ever. He wore a black suit making him look sharp and attractive. He cleans himself up nicely.

"Hi, you look wow." Barry said, smiling a bit.

She giggles a bit. "Thanks, you look handsome."

"You ready? I promise you will have some fun." He held his hand out for her.

"Sure, if you say so." She joke, taking his hand.

She walks out closing the door then lock it before walking to his car. He held the door open for her so she could get in. She got in the car while he got in on the other side.

Barry buckle up starting his car then drove off to the event as Iris thought what could possibly happen tonight?


	3. The Event

Tonight was the night Barry was about to make his first appearance of the night. He was nervous, but also hate going these events since it stuck up people and people who only care about themselves.

Thankfully, he had Iris by his side to help him keep calm and not to embarrass himself.

"A lot of people here tonight." Iris said, walking in with him. She looks around noticing everything was fancy and neat.

"Between you and me I hate coming to these events. They are so boring and not my style." He explains to her.

"Style huh?" She giggle looking at him.

He was about to respond when a couple came up to them. He notices his old friends Cameron and Julia were still together and happy. Barry never made an effort to chat with them, he thought they were trying too hard for everyone to like them so bad.

"Barry you made it." Cameron smile, shaking his hand.

"Yeah hi Cameron." He shakes his hand back then pull away. "Julia hello." He greets them nicely

"And who this lovely women?" His friend ask, staring at Iris.

"This is Iris. Iris this is Cameron and Julia my old friends." He introduces them to her.

"Hello." She shakes their hands, then let go.

She felt awkward and out of place for a few minutes. She knew this wasn't her scene, even thought she wanted to come anyway to show her support for Barry.

"What is it like being famous? I know you love it." Julia question with a polite smile on her face.

"It's cool, but a lot of work." He responds.

They spoke to each other some more before the couple had to be somewhere. Barry and Iris walk around checking out the event, then sat at one of these table where some people sat at.

"What's this event, call?" She asks him.

"It's called Wellness spirit, it's just an event for kids who has all these diseases around the world." He explains to her carefully.

"Awww, that's so cool. You know I would donate even though I don't have the time." She tells him.

Barry smile giving her attention so that she knew he was listening to her. "Don't worry I put your name and mine on the money I donate. I also told them if that money doesn't go towards the kids then I'm done doing business with them."

She nods listening, to him. "You know some of these donations ain't shit and they just full of crap." They both laugh while enjoying each others company.

He introduces her to some more people who wasn't suck up and mean. Pretty soon the person whose in charge of the event wanted to share a couple of words on stage.

Everyone in the room sat down at the table they were assign to and listen to a few speeches.

"Everyone My name is Arthur Butler and we are here today for this good cause of Wellness spirit for the children that is going through a hard time, whether it is Cancer or any form of disease they got going on." He smiled looking at everyone in the room.

He continues telling everyone how he felt about the event and the donation that was going on. Barry tried to focus on what he went on about until he was almost half asleep.

"Tired?" She chuckles, looking at him.

Barry look at her laughing. "Uh, no this is just boring." Iris could tell by his voice he sounded serious.

Before she could respond to him, he heard his name being called in front of everyone that show up tonight.

"Barry Allen please come up here." He told her he would be back while getting up from his seat and going to speak to everybody in the room. He thanks the person who spoke after he grab the microphone.

He stood in front of people who came out just for tonight and began to say how he imagine in his head. "Hello everyone most of you know my name is Barry Allen and I'm glad to be here for this event." He continues to talk looking at the crowd including her. "Being here today made me feel good about myself knowing that donating to all the children around the world is an amazing feeling as they getting the help they need."

While watching Barry speak his mind Iris smile, noticing how confident he was. She thought his speech was meaningful and very well spoken. She couldn't stop smiling just listening to him plus everyone at her table seem to intrude by what he is saying.

"He so smart." Says a lady sitting across from her trying to start a conversation.

She glances her way while she kept the smile on her face. "Yeah, he a decent guy."

"You know I love his music, I mean the boy can sing his ass off." The lady smile starring at him. "If I was younger, I would so be his one night stand."

"You a groupie? He not a toy." She blurt disgustingly while seeing how gross the lady was being.

She turns back around listening to the rest of his speech as the lady sat there speechless not knowing what to say. He came back to his seat sitting next to her again.

"Barry amazing speech." She compliments him.

"Thank you." He smile showing his bright beautiful teeth.

People at their table compliment him on how amazing his speech was tonight. The emotions he feels were happy, glad and less nervous than he had been before.

"Why that looking at me like that?" He whispers so nobody can hear expect her.

She bites her lips bottom lip from feeling disgusting. "She told me if she was younger you be her one night stand." He fake gag feeling gross out.

"That old hag is not my type beside she has nothing on you." He flirts grabbing her hand and press his lips against.

She blushes noticing he kiss her hand twice after letting go. "Watch yourself boy." He chuckles still starring at Iris.

Two hours later, the event had eventually die down a bit so Barry and Iris decided to call it a night so some people said goodbye as they left.

They step out the door going straight to his car in the parking lot. He unlocks the door with his keys then open the door for her so she could get in. She got in the car as he got in on his side of the driver seat carefully.

He starts his car making sure all the doors were locked before pulling off driving directly to her apartment.

"The event seems to fancy also not my style." She spoke, leaning back against the seat.

"Yeah, there is a lot where that came from." He joke still driving paying attention to the road.

"Well, count me out." Iris chuckles, looking at him then out the window.

For the rest of the car ride they spoke to each other here and there until finally he made it to her apartment. He parks his car carefully behind another car, then got out of the car to go open the door for her.

She got out of the car after unbuckling her seatbelt off of her. She went straight inside her apartment going one flight up the stairs with Barry right behind her. She headed straight to her door, turning around to face him.

"It wasn't so bad I had fun." She grins, taking her keys out of her purse.

"Yeah, sorry about the lady He apologizes taking two steps closer to her.

Iris stares at him like she couldn't believe he was real, like a famous right in front of her.

She giggles leaning against the door while staring at him. "No need that lady gross as fuck." They both share a laugh with each other then stop.

He stares at her biting his lips, then stare at her lips with his eyes. He steps closer to her closing the space between them. She stares back at him thinking probably this is to fast.

"Good night Iris." He leans in closer to her.

She put her index finger on his lips, stopping him. "Night Barry." He blushes stepping back a little feeling his cheeks heat up. "Right." She turns around opening her door with the keys she had in her hands.

Turning around, she watches Barry walk out of here until she went directly inside, closing the door and lock it. She walks to her room to go call it a night and get ready for the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

Last night really did happen at least she enjoy herself. She felt happy that she went out for once since it's been a while. It sure has been a long time since someone wanted to enjoy her company and be around her to have some fun.

Iris really enjoyed last night with Barry at his event that he does find so boring. She thought about him almost kissing her last night as well, but she knew he probably move too fast if he did.

She happens to be at work getting ready after checking in with her boss telling him that she arrives on time. Putting her apron on she heard her phone vibrate so she took her phone out and check to see who text her this early in the morning.

From: Barry

Thanks for last night again I hope you enjoy it

Smiling at her text message on her phone, she quickly replies back to him before her boss, wonder what was taking her so long.

To: Barry

You're welcome I did enjoy it for once

While taking customers' orders and bringing them their food it was a lot of work for her most of the time. She walks from this table to next table as her coworkers were trying to help her out and trying to keep the customers happy serving their drinks and food.

“One small lemonade and one ice tea.” She said, handing the lovely couple their drinks.

The lady smile at her and said. “Thank you.”

She polity smiles back as she walks away, leaving them to look at the menu some more. She walk back behind the counter, grabbing another tray with food on it.

“Hey, how it go last night?” She looks to see Linda pouring drinks into three glass cups.

“It went well actually.” Iris said, walking back to another table to give this family their food. “Here is your order of onion rings with rice also another order of fried chicken with french fries.” She place the plates down on the table as she smile a bit. “Enjoy.”

Going back to the counter, she put the tray down as she busy herself helping her other coworker with the cash register since there was so many people waiting to pay.

“So? Are you going to see him again?” Linda question, sitting down on the stool.

“I don't know.” Her tone sound unsure honestly.

Linda sighs. “I think you-”

“Linda I love you and all but this is my last time taking relationship advice from you.” At least she was being honest to her and not rude instead.

“Fine if it doesn't work out find out if he has a brother or cousin.” She laughed.

“I'm not dating yet.”

“Dating? Y'all can be fuck buddies.”

She rolled her eyes as she finishes helping her coworker Mandy out behind the register. A Few minutes later, she finally on lunch break that her stomach kept growling all day.

She took off her apron and hang it up in the back where everyone apron belong then she grabs her purse walking out the door since she been getting tired of eating the same food everyday. She stops by the pizza place across the street and order herself a slice of pizza and something to drink.

Paying for her pizza she thought about what Linda said. She knew her coworker was being crazy even thinking like that. She knows Iris don't go that way ever.

“Fuck buddies?” She repeats to herself.

She grabs the box of pizza and sat down at one of those empty booths. Opening up her pizza box she couldn't help but smell how amazing and hot the pizza was. She loves her pizza not too hot.

She ate her pizza in peace until her phone rang loudly that almost everybody could hear it. She wipes her hands on the napkin before answering it.

“Hello?”

“Why you didn't tell me you was all over the BLOGS?”

She had a confused expression on her face. “What are you talking about Linda?”

I'm talking about you in the blogs with BARRY ALLEN!”

What?

She pulls her phone away from her ear as she looks up on the internet to view what Linda just told her.

'Barry Allen moved on?' She read whatever they had to say about them both. There was even a video so she clicks on it and play it lowly so nobody could hear what being said.

“Has Barry moved on folks?” A man said, looking at the camera. “It's almost sudden to see him this happy in a long time folks.”

The video showed about three pictures of them together at the event last night.

“Barry looks so happy to be with this mystery woman and you could tell he couldn't stop smiling as well. Who is this woman? Stay tuned.” Just like that the video stop playing.

Finishing eating her pizza she got up throwing the box away in the trash before walking out the door. She sips her drink going straight back to her job as she continues walking to her job her phone rang again. She was hoping it wasn't Linda because she wasn't in the mood to talk.

“What!?” She answer the phone angrily.

“Uh, hi iris it's Barry.” He said, nervously

“Barry what the fuck? I really shouldn't be speaking to you right now.”

“Look yes, I should of told you it was going to be on-” He paused feeling, frustrated and trying to stay calm over the phone. “Can you meet me somewhere private?”

She clenches her teeth feeling herself being more upset than she already is.

“Where?”

“I'll text you my address to my place.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think...Thanks :)


End file.
